Zed
Zed (ゼッド Zeddo) AKA "The Punk Rockin' Misfit" 'is the first Dark Purveyor encountered in ''Lollipop Chainsaw when Swan initiates his dark ritual on San Romero. He is highly noted for his ability to manifest vulgar profanity into physical energy, capable of causing harm. He is voiced by Jimmy Urine. ''Lollipop Chainsaw Zed first appears when Swan summons the Dark Purveyors as part of a ritual in the front yard of San Romero High. After being called forth by Swan, Zed takes on his physical form and challenges Juliet, yelling ''"PISS OFF!" ''and subsequently causing her to go flying all the way to The Junkyard. Juliet is then forced to navigate through a maze of broken vehicles in order to get to Zed, who has taken up residence on a stage. As Juliet makes her way towards him, Zed uses his vociferous screaming in an attempt to slow her progress, causing vehicles, words, and various other objects to fall upon her. When Juliet finally reaches the stage, Zed is out of her sight and looming high above. He attempts an aerial strike, though Juliet evades him. Zed then (in)formally introduces himself, causing a fact screen to appear. Juliet becomes offended when she reads his influence of "torturing small animals", and the boss battle begins. During the battle, Zed constantly attacks Juliet with fierce speed and an unlimited amounts of confidence. When Juliet manages to split Zed down the middle, he promptly pushes himself back together and reveals that he is resistant to pain. This initiates the second phase of the fight, in which Zed uses multiple speakers to his advantage. After a third and final phase, Zed, visibly weakened, is split in half for the last time. Influences *The Misfits *Black Flag *Torturing small animals Character Description Appearance Zed's appearance is very street punk, with his most obvious physical feature being his bright red mohawk; which, at its tallest, reaches up to at least a foot from the top of his head. Zed, like many of the other Dark Purveyors, is unusually tall when compared to Juliet, though his physique is by far the lithest. Zed's arms sport a dark armband, around his neck he wears a silver Anarchy necklace and spiked collar, and around his waist a studded belt with blue suspenders. However, only one of these suspenders is actually worn correctly, while the other dangles near his hip. Zed also has a spiked piercing through the left side of his nose. He additionally wears a long, open leather jacket and red plaid pants that are folded over at the bottom, one folded higher than the other, leaving just a portion of his skin exposed. Zed's skin is unusually pale, and he seems to be at about mid-stage deterioration, with tattoos up both of his arms. Aside from his flesh-tone, the greatest hints at his necrosis are the blood on his lips and nose, as well as a small spot above his brow. Personality Zed has a very abrasive, loud and violent personality, despite apparently being the weakest of the Dark Purveyors. Constantly screaming into his microphone, he takes extreme pleasure in taunting and insulting Juliet, even before they fight onstage. Zed is certainly one of the more, if not the most vulgar of the Dark Purveyors, utilizing words such as "cocksucker", "fuckin' bitch" and "vanilla slut" in his powerful vocal attacks. Powers 'Abilities *'Agility': Zed is incredibly fast, and will only pause briefly between running across the stage. *'Levitation': Zed has demonstrated the ability to levitate himself, such as leaps of unrealistic feats and lifting himself to prepare for an attack. *'Pain Resistance':' '''Zed has shown masochistic tendencies, ignoring pain and expressing pleasure in experiencing it. *'Statical Absorption': When Zed is about to attack, he is often shown creating what appears to be purple or red static electricity. *'Repulsion': Zed repels the player at times in order to protect himself or prepare himself for an attack. 'Long Range' *'Profanity Blast: With the use of his microphone, Zed screams out a profanity. Time will briefly slow down as the words appear on screen as blocky, black and red letters. The player can either attempt to run out of harm's way, or jump over the letters as they draw near. Zed usually prefaces this attack with an agressive growl. *'''Mohawk Discs: Zed launches his mohawk at Juliet with alarming speed. It Appears in different forms during the last two phases of the fight, first as a single disc that can be jumped over, and then as dual discs that can be dodged (and even redirected at Zed) via a QTE later on. When using the dual discs, Zed will remain stationary while the force of his impending attack will keep Juliet from drawing close. *'Death Wail:' Zed's final attack. He remains stationary and screams out the word 'YEEEAAAAH'. Unlike his previous verbal attacks, each letter flies out in a different direction at high speed, leaving the player with the only option of jumping over each incoming letter as they get closer to him. 'Close Range' *'Zig-zaggin' Zed': Zed breaks into a dash, zig-zagging across the stage before attempting to spear Juliet with the end of his microphone. While this is the most common form of the attack, Zed may also simply strike out at Juliet without running, usually when the player attempts to pull off a longer combo or remains still for too long. *'Mosh Strike': Zed jumps into the air before diving down and striking at Juliet, should she be within the swirling red circle that appears on stage. *'Microphone Spin':' '''Zed remains stationary while spinning his microphone, preventing Juliet from attacking him from the front, and stunning her if she attempts to. This move, while not particularly harmful on its own, is often coupled with Zed's spear jab. *'Claw Jab': Zed slams the clawed end of his microphone on the ground, and follow ups with a back flip on Hard mode and up. 'Weaknesses' *'Slow Reaction Time': Zed will frequently pause for a few moments after attacking, leaving him vulnerable. *'Open Back': Zed takes more damage from behind, as most of his attacks are aimed in front of himself. *'Limited Abilities': Zed's abilities and attacks are limited in variety. This can be seen clearly in phases 1 and 3. Symbolism Zed appears to symbolize Swan's innermost emotional and personal thoughts, primarily his bitter opinion on Juliet after realizing that she was in a relationship with Nick. This can be seen in Zed's attacks; while agressive, they are simple to evade or counter. This could symbolize that Swan's thoughts are quite powerful, but could never create true destruction, which may be the reason why Zed is the weakest Dark Purveyor. Zed's threats during the boss fight could also symbolize Swan's morbid ideas to torture Juliet in order to punish her for the emotional pain that she caused him. Quotes *"''I think I dig this kid! A real fuckin' headcase!" *''"Let's play. PISS OFF!"'' *''"I'm gonna rock your brains out -- literally!"'' *''"DIE, DIE, DIE!"'' *''"I'll restring my guitar with your intestines!"'' *''"How do you like the spotlight, slag?!"'' *''"Your face gonna be a sweet do-rag."'' *''"Welcome to the big show."'' *''"Time to get hardcore, you zombie-hunting slut!"'' *''"I'm gonna crush your face!"'' *''"I'm lovin' this shit!"'' *''"YEEAAAAHHHH!"'' *"Your ass is mine!" *''"Mmm, I love the smell of almost-dead cheerleader in the morning!" *"''Welcome to the MOSH PIT, slag!" *''"Welcome to skullfuck central!"'' *''"Take this, whore!"'' *"VANILLA SLUT!''"' *''"STUPID COOZE!"'' *''"COCKSUCKER!"'' *''"FUCKIN' BITCH!"'' *''"Your pain is my art."'' *''"Bitch!"'' *''"I can't wait to see you die!"'' *''"You think that hurts me?! I just jizzed a little!"'' *''"Eat my mohawk, you Barbie-looking''/''dirty slut!"'' *''"Oi, never mind the bollocks, here's your death!"'' *''"FUCK! Bring it ON!"'' *"Join me on stage for a death jam!" *''"Ooh, that one...actually hurt a little, bitch!"'' *''"Crush your face!"'' *''"I think you pissed your pants!"'' *''"Oh shit!",'' "Woah!", "What the fuck?!" and ''"WHAT?!"'' whenever Juliet jumps over his head. *"London is calling, and they say you're a whore!" *''"Woah, woah, woah, woah!"'' *''"Damn it!"'' *''"Crap!"'' *''"Bam!"'' *''"I'll rip you open and shit in your rib cage!"'' *''"This you're gonna love."'' *''"I'm all about D-I-Y. Homicide!"'' *''"Eat my shit!"'' *''"You zombie-huntin' slag!"'' *''"I got a hard-on for dead cheerleaders!"'' *''"I'm gonna pull your ponytail out the front of your face!"'' *''"Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto!"'' > "My life, O King, for Your evil plan!" *''"Not cool! FUUUUUCK!"'' *''"Oh, fuck! OH! I'm not done screamin' yet! OH, this really fuckin' hurts, man! OH!"'' Trophies/Achievements References *Zed is the name of the sadistic security guard from the Quentin Tarantino film Pulp Fiction. The trophy/achievement you get for killing him is called "Zed's Dead, Baby, Zed's Dead", which references a line used by Bruce Willis' Butch Collidge referring to said guard in the movie. *His stabbing move bears a strong resemblance to Dante's trademark Stinger move from the original Devil May Cry video games. *His "ball" attack during Phase 3, along with Juliet's subsequent dodge and their coming back to hit him bears resemblance to how Frieza is killed in Dragon Ball Z. *Zed giving the finger as he dies is similar to Jan Valentine's death in Hellsing. Additionally, both he and Jan are very loud, crude and obnoxious. *The giant letters could possibly be referance to the music video for Mindless Self Indulgence's song "Mark David Chapman." Jimmy Urine, the lead singer of Mindless Self Indulgence, voiced Zed and also composed the boss music for the game. *"DIE! DIE! DIE!" could possibly be a referance to Mindless Self Indulgence's song "Clarissa". *His incredibly tall red mohawk may be a reference to Johnny Napalm's appearance in the Neversoft-developed Guitar Hero games. *When he tells Julliet that "London is calling", it is a possible referrence to the song "London Calling" by the British punk band The Clash. *When he yells out "Oi, never mind the bollocks, here's your death!", it is most likely a reference to the album Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's The Sex Pistols by the British punk band The Sex Pistols. *His quote "Mmm, I love the smell of almost-dead cheerleader in the morning!" may be a reference to the film Apocolypse Now, in which the character, Lt. Col. Kilgore tells his men, "I love the smell of Napalm in the morning." *His death bears some similiarities to another character's death - Death Metal from No More Heroes, another Suda51 game. Both are the first bosses of their game and lose their hands at the end of the battle. Zed's manner of death may have been an intended allusion towards Death Metal. Trivia/Notes *Sometimes Nick will get angry at him for insulting Juliet and will say "Watch your mouth, dickweed!" *Nick always yells "FUCKING GIANT LETTER BULLSHIT!!!" when Zed uses his final attack. *His aura/energy color is red. *He and Lewis Legend are the only Dark Purveyors whom Swan actually names. *He is #09 in the Zombie Album. *Concept art shows that Zed had a differently shaped collar, his right wristband was a fingerless glove, and that he could have worn glasses or a differently designed jacket not seen-in game. Gallery 'Fact Screen Images ' Zed 1.JPG|Zed holding a molotv cocktail Zed eating a animal.JPG|Zed with a small animal in his mouth Zed Fact Screen.png|Zed's fact screen in gameplay Zed.png|Zed's fact screen in the trailer Zed1.jpg|Zed's face for the fact screen Zed in Japan.png|Zed's Fact Screen appearing in the Japanese Trailer '''Concept Art Zed 4.JPG|Zed in the Zombie Album Zed 2.JPG|Zed's Full Body Concept Art Zed 3.JPG|Prototypes for Zed 'In-Game Images' Zed Boss Fight.png|Zed taking physical form Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Zed 01.jpg|Zed screaming Zed Fight 1.png|Zed at the The Mosh Pit Zed3.jpg|Zed striking Juliet Lollipop Chainsaw SS 50.jpg|Zed about to attack Lollipop Chainsaw SS 25.jpg|Zed swinging his microphone Zed Obcenity Attack.png|'COCKSUCKER' Lollipop Chainsaw SS 8.jpg|Zed's speaker towering Juliet Zed's Final Scream.jpg|Zed's Death Wail See Also *Boss Fight: Zed *Walkthrough * The Mosh Pit *Jimmy Urine Category:Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Deceased Category:Characters